Destroy
by DestructTheDestroyer
Summary: Shadow Master clones Destruct and gets what is possibly the most destructive thing on Earth. The XMen now have to rescue Destruct and fight Destroy.


This is my newest story and it takes place after each member of the X-Men is recruited. Evan and his parents are on vacation in Africa. Read my first story before you read this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's productions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kaz, Brittany, and Kitty were in the living room deciding on what movie they should watch. It was Friday night and none of them had anything to do. Duncan asked Jean out but she promised them she would be there so she declined the invite. After an hour and several sodas they decided to watch an action, adventure, romance, and comedy movie.

Jean sat on the left next to Scott, Kaz sat next to Scott and Brittany, and Kurt sat next to Brittany and Kitty. Rogue sat in a chair next to the couch because of her power. They were an hour into the movie when the powerful telepath, Professor Charles Xavier came into the room to tell them that a mutant who could make and manipulate shadows has appeared and is destroying trees in the forest behind the mansion. The X-Men got into their suits and went in the back.

--------

Forest

--------

"Ray!" Kaz yelled as he took a step back. He backed into Brittany.

"Go!" Cyclops yelled. All of the X-Men except Kaz rushed forward. Kaz just kept staring at Ray. Everyone was thrown back. Kaz's pupils grew as he remembered this from his birthday. Brittany was thrown into Kaz and he caught her.

She could tell he was worried. She could feel his heartbeat. It was thumping more than a usual heart. His hands started to shake as did his knees. The four years she knew him she had never seen him scared. Sure he's been startled, but he was always fast to react. He never was selfish in battle. He rather defend someone else than himself. Now, it seemed like he just wanted to run far away. Now, his whole body was shaking. He put her down and she kept looking at him.

In a flash he was next to Brittany then he was in front of Shadow Master. Destruct punched Shadow Master, sending him flying into a tree. What Illusion mistook for scared turned into pure anger. Destruct ran forward and disappeared then reappeared in front of Shadow Master. He threw so many punches his hands were a blur. He jumped back and waited a few seconds. After the seconds were up the tree fell forward. Destruct jumped aside and out of the way. Once it fell Destruct walked forward and stared at the spot Shadow Master was. The shadows dispersed and gathered behind him. Ray put Destruct in a choke hold and Destruct ran forward.

Destruct rammed into a tree in an attempt to shake off Shadow Master. When Destruct was about to suffocate he made a hand sign and his flames scattered and gathered behind Shadow Master. Destruct tackled him and the two wrestled. Destruct pinned Shadow Master and he laughed. Shadow Master kicked Destruct away. Destruct flew into the trees and disappeared into the night darkness. Shadow Master threw a shadow ball where Kaz disappeared. Everyone could hear the snapping of branches. A thud came closer and closer then a shattered visor with a sapphire-quartz lens hit the ground.

Everyone looked up to see two, flaming, blue eyes staring back at the through the darkness. Shadow Master flew into the trees and the two started to fight. Cyclops motioned for the X-Men to follow the fighting brothers. Nightcrawler teleported into the treetops and followed the two. He jumped to avoid shadow balls and fire balls as he teleported from one branch to another. "Vow, zese two love to fight." he said.

"Illusion, turn the trees invisible." Cyclops ordered.

"That's not the best idea. We wouldn't be able to see the trees in front of us." Illusion said.

"Cyclops, I lost zem!" Nightcrawler said "Should ve regroup?"

"Yeah. Meet us at the mansion." Cyclops sighed.

------------

Mansion

------------

Everyone in the mansion was in the living room trying to figure out where Shadow Master and Destruct could have gone. They finally established the answer was to his lair. That answer raised so many other questions "What would Shadow Master need with Kaz?" Scott asked.

"Maybe he like, wants to make everything up to Kaz." Kitty suggested. Everyone in the room looked at her and she sighed "Yeah. That was a dumb idea."

"Maybe he vants to make a clone of him." Kurt said.

"That's actually a good idea." Scott said "If that is the case we have a problem."

"Indeed Scott. If there is a clone working for Shadow Master he'll be quite dangerous. We have to find Kaz before Shadow Master has a chance to clone him." Xavier said.

"How can we find the base? I don't think Shadow Master is going to tell us." Jean said.

"I'll use Cerebro to lock on to his mutant gene. If he's using his powers I'll be able to locate him. I suggest you all go to sleep. When I do locate Kaz you'll need to be at your best." Xavier said.

"No argument there." Kitty said.

"Yeah. Ah better hit the hay too." Rogue yawned.

------------------------------------

Shadow Master & Destruct

------------------------------------

"You're weak." Shadow Master said. The two were still jumping from branch to branch. As they switched braches they rammed each other.

"You're not beating me though so don't be talking." Destruct said.

"Maybe I don't want to beat you." Shadow Master said.

"What! Oomph!" Destruct grunted as Shadow Master punched him in the jaw, immobilizing him. Destruct closed his eyes as he hit the branches. After many sounds of twigs snapping Destruct hit the ground which delighted Shadow Master. Destruct looked up at Shadow Master's feet as he stood before him. Destruct was about to say something but passed out.

-----------

Mansion

-----------

Almost everyone in the mansion was asleep. "Almost" being the keyword. Brittany silently got out of her bed and tip-toed to the door. With a creak the door opened and Brittany slipped out. She got her suit and went down to the hangar. She was about to get into the Blackbird when Logan stopped her. "Isn't it a little odd to go on a mission in your pajamas?"

Brittany flinched and said "I have my suit." She turned around and smiled to see that Logan was in his costume.

"There's no stopping you is there?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm not leaving Kaz with him." she said with a smirk and Logan walked towards her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go with you." Brittany hugged him and he rolled his eyes. The two walked into the jet. Logan took a seat at the wheel and Brittany closed the door to the pilot chamber. Brittany changed from her pajamas to her suit. She walked into the chamber and sat down.

"How far is Kaz?" she asked as she tied her blond hair into a ponytail.

"Can't say, Kaz and Shadow Master keep moving. I can't get a lock on them." Wolverine said with a snarl.

"Kaz…" Brittany said.

"The two stopped moving."

"Does that mean..? Kaz lost?" Brittany said as the jet flew towards its destination.

-----------------

I can say one thing… Cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
